Rain Clouds
by White Rose Keeper
Summary: One shot. Good, quality fluff. Finally some sense is knocked into Ron and Hermione... and it only took a little bit of rain to do it. Reviews make me happy.


Hermione was sitting outside under a particular tree where she seemed to always secretly go when she didn't want to stay inside the library anymore. No one really knew she went there, and she found it peaceful. Under that tree she was away from all her stress and constant thoughts about- well, she usually seemed to think about *him* even more when she was under that tree.   
  
Today she was reading one of her "fun" books. She already read it, but she couldn't help but read it again. It was one of her quirks, and not many people really noticed.   
  
She finished a chapter and decided to stretch a little. She was still sitting and she leaned her head back against the tree and looked up at the little pieces of sky that were barely visible through the leaves and branches above her.  
  
Then her mind began to wander. Yet another year was ending; another year of denial coming to a close. Some how Hermione had managed to control herself from yet again from yelling and screaming at Ron for being daft enough to not notice that what she felt towards him was more than friendship. But then the thought of Ron hurt by her yelling always stopped her. She never wanted to hurt Ron *that* much.  
  
But another thing Hermione was able to some how control was jumping up on Ron and snog him senseless.   
  
She began noticing changes in Ron during the last two years. Ever since the summer of fifth year when they met at Grimmauld Place, she saw a different Ron. Of course he physically changed. He grew taller and more adorable than he was; she smiled to herself at the truth of it. But he had also gone through some inner changes. He seemed… mature. Not completely mature, but certainly a huge step more than he was in the previous years. And that made Hermione even more attracted to him than ever before. Fifth year changed Ron, and it was definitely for the better. By the end of that year Hermione saw that he was more confident, a bit more mature, and ever had a few of his own priorities actually set straight.   
  
Then in sixth year Hermione was taken completely off guard. During that summer before they started school, the trio were going to meet at Grimmauld Place again. Of course Hermione arrived before Harry, and the first thing she saw when walking through the door was Ron, and it was definately not the tall and lanky Ron she knew… but she had to admit, a young man.  
  
He was still as tall as before, but now he looked as if he finally grew into his body; he looked sturdier. He was at the top of the stairs and looking at her with a lopsided grin. That alone *almost* made her drop her bag. He's gorgeous was her only real coherent thought. She stopped staring at him and he came down the stairs to help her.   
  
The image of that day started to fade as Hermione looked away from the patches of sky, not noticing it was turning a dark shade of gray.   
  
Then her thoughts changed to how now not only was he more appealing physically, but now wonderful entirely. He still had his classic sense of humor and a bit of an anger problem, but now he was becoming quite clever. He was always a strategist and smart, although now he actually started to apply himself. Of course Hermione couldn't help but notice.  
  
Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "But no matter how brilliant Ron may become, he'll most likely never get the clue about me," Hermione said to herself. She scowled a little and opened her book again. After reading a paragraph or so a raindrop fell on her page. She didn't notice at first until another drop fell; then another. Hermione closed her book and looked up at the sky. It was full of dark and dreary clouds that she knew would cause trouble. Suddenly, right when Hermione got up, the sky tore open and rain pelted down.   
  
It was quite shocking. The tree wasn't much protection and most of the rain fell through onto her anyways. Hermione was about to run for it, but then she heard someone calling her name…  
  
-----------  
  
Ron was in the showers. He had just finished Quidditch practise and was taking a longer shower than usual because Harry finished before him. Harry said he would be in the Common Room and lie there until he absolutely had to get up. Ron chuckled and Harry left the showers. Not only were the two of them drained from the practise, but also from finishing all their work before they went to it. Ron was just as tired as Harry, and he could feel it.   
  
He had his hands on the wall in front of him and the water poured down from the top his head and continued down his back. His eyes were closed and whenever he closed them, thoughts about her flooded his mind. She was in his thoughts constantly, recently more than ever. He shook out the image of her smiling triumphantly in class when she answered a question right and he sighed exasperatedly by how much his thoughts were about her. "That girl is going to drive me mad," he mumbled as he wiped the remainder of soap off his arms. He stopped midway and thought about the word "girl" he used to describe her. He finished cleaning and thought that "girl" shouldn't be used anymore. She wasn't a girl *now*. She was… dare he say it, a young woman. During this time of thought he was staring blankly at one of the tiles and rubbing his arm absentmindedly. When he snapped out of his daydream of Hermione smiling out in the sun, he blinked and turned off the water hastily. He had been in the shower long enough.  
  
He got out and dried himself. He was the only one left in the showers and went over to his locker and got dressed. Once again he began to think of Hermione again. She's brilliant, he thought. And it was true. She was *always* brilliant. Ron went over to the foggy mirror, wiped some of the fog away, and looked at himself. He reached into his robes and took out his wand. He murmured a charm he learned a few months ago to dry his hair, then he went back to his locker and took out his shoes.  
  
He was putting them on when he suddenly grinned in remembrance of a recent kiss on the cheek given to him by Hermione. Then his grin was replaced by a confused frown. The kiss was just for luck before a match, but he didn't need it. It was a sure win, even she knew that. He didn't exactly need luck for it. And she didn't kiss Harry on the cheek; only him. Ron finished putting on his shoes but still sat there and thought what exactly it could all mean. He knew he was a bit thick in all this girl stuff, and he was hoping Hermione really would write a book on the subject. But, he thought, Could that mean Hermione fancies me? Ron furrowed his frown even more. Then out of no where all of these images of her came flowing through his brain; all the images he thought she'd shown the slightest interest in him. A lot of them, he realized, really did seem like she fancied him. And a lot of their bickering recently seemed for entertainment. Then out of no where his frown swiftly changed into determination.   
  
He would finally go and tell his confidential secret to Hermione… now. He got up and thought quickly of where he could find her at this time of day. He immediately thought of the library. He stepped outside into the grassy field around the Quidditch pitch and looked up into the sky. A few gray clouds were forming he noticed, but hardly paid attention to them; most of his thoughts were busy forming words and sentences of how he should tell Hermione how he felt. After a few moments of walking and deep thinking he realized it wasn't as simple as he thought.  
  
He was about to turn a corner when he saw a bushy haired girl sitting under a tree ahead of him. He immediately knew it was Hermione and slightly smiled to himself. He took a step backwards and hid behind the corner to look at her from a far. He watched her stare up at the sky and he knew she was busy thinking and most likely taking a break from reading a book she decided to read again.   
  
A couple of years ago Ron observed that she often read her books three or four times as a habit and kept a quiet delight in being one of the very few who noticed her little quirk.   
  
Soon he saw Hermione sigh, (could that be a scowl?), and went back to read her book. Ron took a breath; it was now or never. He breathed some more and stretched a little; from an observer it appeared as if he were about to run laps instead of telling the woman he loved his true feelings for her. He took a few steps forward from his spot until he felt rain drops fall on his head. He looked up at the sky and saw that it was all gray and dark. Suddenly, rain poured down on him. Ron just stood there, rooted to his spot, and almost seemed scandalized by the sudden downpour.  
  
When he finally got his senses back he squinted through the rain and saw the faint figure of Hermione about to run in the opposite direction from where he was. Instinctively, he had to stop her. He called out her name. It seemed to have worked because she didn't run. He called again, "HERMIONE!"  
  
---------------------  
  
Could that be… Hermione thought. She turned towards where she heard the noise and squinted where she heard the person call. She blinked in pure surprise. It *was* Ron. She was getting soaked by the minute under the tree, but it looked much worse for him.   
  
"Ron?!" Hermione yelled. He seemed to have heard her because soon the watery Ron in the distance started to run towards her. She ran a little too until both met at a half point in the rain.   
  
She looked up at him and stifled a smile. He was utterly soaked. The rain was coming down harder now and Ron's hair was dripping with water. His fringe was covering part of his face and a drop of water trickled its way down his face and lingered on his lips before he quickly licked it away. Hermione flushed a bit. She wanted to move his hair away, but before she could, Ron lifted his hand up and moved some of *her* hair out of her own face.   
  
Hermione closed her eyes briefly at his touch, but opened them soon after. Ron was biting his lip nervously and she couldn't help but smirk. He was looking lovely all wet and helpless from the rain.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Why is she smirking? Ron thought in the back of his mind. He was biting his lip. Part of him told him to stop and get on with it, but the other half was stubborn. The other part just wanted to stare at Hermione, who was so close to him. Finally the rational part won.  
  
"Hermione," he started quietly, almost a whisper. He took a little step closer to her, so they were only a breath away from each other. He grinned hazily by the quick intake of breath Hermione took when he stepped towards her. "I should have told you this a long time ago…" Ron choked and suddenly lost his words; he couldn't think. Since he suddenly became speechless, he did what came natural towards him. He wrapped his arms around Hermione and held her close.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Hermione positively didn't expect it. *Ron* was hugging her. Ron was *hugging* her. Ron was hugging *her*. She blinked a couple of times, but soon smiled and held Ron just as close.  
  
She leaned her head against his chest and nuzzled a bit against it. She soon released Ron and moved her hands to either side of his face. He was still lightly holding onto her around her waist while she stared into his smiling drenched face and dazzling blue eyes. She was near tears; Ron never hugged her. She couldn't believe this was all happening; it was all so unreal. She sobbed a little and moved a lock of wet hair. Unexpectedly, Ron leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead.  
  
He moved back and looked at her. She opened her eyes and blinked away her unshed tears. He didn't have to say anything; she knew what he said. She hugged Ron around his neck and whispered into his ear, "I love you, too, Ron."  
  
------------------------  
  
Ron closed his eyes to those words. Was this really happening? He kept asking to himself. He hugged the woman he loved closer to him. All right, it's real, he answered himself. He let go of Hermione so he could look into her eyes. "Hermione Granger," he started in a hushed voice. "I would like to apologize for not doing this sooner." And with that he seized her lips with his and kissed her thoroughly. He poured all his heart and need for that woman into the kiss, and when he felt her grasp tighter onto him he held her firm against him so both soaking bodies were as close as possible.  
  
------------------------  
  
Hermione seemed to have left her body. If lightening struck her, she would definitely not have cared. When she felt all his sweetness and warmth of his mouth on hers, her knees became weak and she held on tighter to him. In response to her grip, she gasped a little into the kiss when he held her closer to him. She became faint when his tongue entered and she certainly held onto him for dear life as she kissed him back with al the passion and feeling she could muster for that delectable red-headed man.   
  
-----------------------  
  
After a few more minutes of the passionate kiss they stopped to finally breathe. Ron kissed Hermione's cheek and nuzzled his head into her neck. Hermione laid her head against his chest again. After a few moments of this, Ron kissed her neck lightly and whispered, "Oh and Hermione," He looked up and Hermione looked back at him. "I love you." She smiled. Both didn't notice they were shivering and the rain finally seemed to have turned into a drizzle. They both laughed foolishly when they realized how cold and damp they were.   
  
"We should go inside," Hermione said with one quick kiss to Ron after the laugh.  
  
Ron gave her a classic lopsided grin, "And what will we do inside?" He winked suggestively. Hermione looked violated and lightly hit his arm. Ron laughed again and kissed Hermione's nose. He chuckled, "Harry is certainly going to ask what we've been up to since we're soaking wet."  
  
"I don't think he'll really believe us if we told him what happened." Hermione said smoothing out Ron's robes with a grin forming.   
  
"No, I think he'd believe us, but he'd be paralyzed with shock." Ron said starting to laugh again. His laugh was contagious and Hermione joined in. Soon the two horribly wet Ron and Hermione walked off to the Common Room, hand in hand.   
  
***  
  
A/N: i know you want to review!! :D 


End file.
